¿Amigos o enemigos? Cap 5 actualizado!
by HarunoBolso
Summary: Sus amigos se vuelven enemigos y sus enemigos, ¿amigos.? La vida de Sakura cambiará drásticamente y solo Kazuki será su motivo para sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia transcurre en el mundo ninja pero dentro de esta habrán escenas de un mundo alterno (el nuestro). Naruto no me pertenece...si así lo fuera Itachi nunca hubiera muerto jejeje.**

**Espero y les guste...**

** ¿Amigos o enemigos?**

Parte 1

_- _¿Por qué? _- _Se quejaba internamente una kunoichi, preguntándose como su vida se acababa por completo.

Se encontraba corriendo por un bosque en dirección a el lugar donde todo empezó. Sus piernas estaban muy cansadas pero aún así continuaba su camino, necesitaba llegar a ese lugar, estaba desesperada sin saber que más hacer.

_- _¿Por qué a mi?_- _Resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza - No es justo - Murmuró entre llantos

Cuando llegó a su destino observó el sitio con gran determinación. Era un gran edificio con muchas ventanas y una gran puerta al frente, la cual podría ser perfectamente la del mismo infierno. Entró dentro del lugar de manera muy lenta e instantáneamente comenzaron a llover recuerdos.

_Flash Back_

_-_¡No! - Gritaba una chica de cabello rosa mientras era sujetada por dos enfermeros -

Déjenme ir par de idiotas, ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-El ninja es una sucia raza que no sabe evolucionar, por eso debe ser destruida – Le explicó un hombre alto con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha que vestía con un uniforme de color verde oscuro.

-!No¡ ¡Dejame salir de aquí por favor!- Pidió desde una celda oscura.

-Me temo que eso será imposible – Respondió el mismo hombre-Tu serás nuestro pequeño ratón de laboratorio- Agregó para después soltar una risa que hizo erizar a la ninja.

-¡Ya basta, dejame ir ahora mismo!- Exigió con el poco aliento que le quedaba ya que las drogas que le inyectaron impedían que utilizara su chackra.

-Demonios...¡Háganla callar es insoportable! - Ordenó.

-Si señor -Respondieron al mismo tiempo los enfermeros. Uno de ellos sacó un látigo que llevaba debajo de su túnica y mientras el otro amarró a Sakura a unas cadenas que salían de la pared .

-No...¡Aaahh!...

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¿Por qué? -Susurró -¿¡Por qué!? - Gritó desde lo más adentro de su ser para después volver a desatar su llanto. Estuvo así un rato más hasta que sus lagrimas cesaron y de golpe se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y regresó al exterior del acercó a un pequeño galpón y encontró unos recipientes con combustible para máquinas, los tomó y regresó a donde estaba.

Comenzó a recorrer el hospital, por los lugares donde ella estuvo tiempo atrás, y comenzó a rociar las habitaciones con aquella sustancia inflamable que cargaba en sus manos. No había un sólo cuarto que no odiara. Todos, a pesar del desorden y abandono, seguían oliendo a suero y sangre y lo peor aún, es que ella seguía escuchando gritos de dolor y de sufrimiento de los otros "huéspedes" que estuvieron en su misma situación.

Durante el recorrido llegó a la oficina del director del hospital, del sujeto que más odiaba en el mundo. Al entrar lo primero que vio fueron muchos diplomas en la pared y en una esquina el retrato de un hombre joven muy bien parecido de tez pálida y de unos hermosos ojos celestes que te hipnotizaban con solo verlos.

-Maldito... -Susurró mientras se acercaba a la fotografía. -¡Maldito, te odio! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! - Gritó eufórica mientras le daba un puñetazo con ambas manos al cuadro; el vidrio roto lastimó sus manos pero eso no le importó, ella ya no sentía dolor alguno.

Se volteó hacia su izquierda y sobre un pequeño escritorio encontró una carpeta con su nombre. La abrió y comenzó a ver lo que contenía. En una de las páginas encontró una foto de ella con el equipo siete, su foto.

-Familia...ja, si como no -Expresó con asco para después romper la foto.

Salió de allí y se dirigió a la última habitación que quedaba. Se colocó frente a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y volvieron más recuerdos a ella.

_Flash Back_

-Shhh... tranquila mi pequeño Angelito. -Musitó el joven doctor, que le acariciaba el cabello.

-No me hagas nada por favor -Suplicó Sakura que estaba en una camilla semi-atada

-No te haré daño, lo prometo. - Le expresó mientras sus manos bajaban por el cuerpo de la kunoichi y le regalaban unas suaves caricias. -Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz. ¡Oh eres muy hermosa!- Finalizó para después poderle sacar la bata de hospital que le obligaron a poner ya que la ropa ninja era, por supuesto, algo no permitido.

-¡No! Por favor...déjame...ir -Volvió a rogar entre llantos pero fue en vano.

-Eso sería lo último que haría. -Dijo para comenzar a bezar su cuello.

-Por favor para...por favor no...no...

_Fin Flash Back_

Con la mirada nublada intento entrar pero no pudo. El miedo la venció y no pudo evitar mojar su pantalón, aunque ni siquiera lo notó, mientras seguían esos horribles recuerdos. Volvió marcha atrás sin dejar de ver la camilla y al tocar la pared del pasillo, como reacción, salió corriendo hacia la sala principal nuevamente.

-Ya no aguanto mas... -Estaba asustada, perdida, sin a donde ir y sobre todo cansada, muy cansada. Tomó un trozo de papel y lo prendió fuego -...no puedo seguir así.


	2. Mis nuevas amigas

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación.**

**Parte 2**

_-Contestame Sakura ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Estabas con Sasuke? -Preguntaba un rubio imperativo. _

_-Naruto ¿De que estas hablando? -Preguntó sin entender lo que su amigo le decía. -No...Yo fui a la misión que Lady Tsunade me encomendó y luego me... -No pudo continuar ya que su mejor amiga la interrumpió. _

_-No mientas Sakura ya sabemos la verdad, esa "amiguita" nueva que tiene Sasuke-kun no dijo que él estaba contigo. -Le reprochó Ino. _

_-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto...Naruto ¿Adónde vas? _

_-Debo irme...Mi entrenamiento con Jiraya comienza mañana... -Le respondió para después saltar hacia los tejados y marcharse, sin hacerle caso a las suplicas se la kunoichi. _

_-No te vallas...-Dijo desconcertada. -¿No entiendo? ¿Le creen más a alguien desconocido que a mi? _

_-Por favor Sakura sabemos que tu estas enamorada de Sasuke-kun desde hace mucho...No puedo creer que me hicieras esto... _

_-Pero es que eso no es verdad. Yo hace casi un año que no veo a Sasuke, y ya te había dicho que yo ya no lo amo. _

_-Entonces ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto aún sin creerle a la peli-rosa. _

_-No puedo contarte ahora...es complicado...yo...-Le contestó nerviosa ya que Sai estaba allí también. _

_-Sabes qué? No importa ¿Sí? Olvidalo- Dijo dando media vuelta -Por lo visto no confías en mi...Ya no te volveré a molestar... -Dijo para después irse junto con Sai que estuvo todo el tiempo sin decir ni una palabra, aunque es comprensible, él no entiende de estas cosas._

-Ino, no te vallas...Ino...

-Oye ¡Oye! -Llamó una joven mujer -Niña, despierta, ¡despierta!

-¿Qué? -Respondió despertándose -¿Quién es usted? -Preguntó asustada mientras se llevaba las piernas a su pecho.

-Tranquila... no te haré daño -Trató de calmar a la kunoichi -Mi nombre es Amanda pero puedes decirme Ami...Tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura -Contestó no muy segura.

-Bien, Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes? -Indagó sentándose en la cama dónde se encontraba la chica. -Crees que puedas mantenerte despierta un rato, necesitas comer algo, estas muy débil.

-¿En dónde estoy? -Trató de averiguar más tranquila. -¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Estas en mi casa. Te encontré desmallada en un edificio que se estaba incendiando. ¿Qué diablos hacías allí adentro niña?

-Yo... -Trató de hablar pero agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar

-¿Por qué me sacó? ¿Por qué me ayudó? No me conoce...

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Cómo no te iba a ayudar? Aquí en Kyū shigai nos ayudamos unas a las otras y a cualquier otra mujer que tenga algún problema.

-¿Kyū shigai?

-Así es. Es un pequeño pueblo, queda a las afueras del mundo ninja.

-¿Fuera del mundo ninja? - Preguntó un poco preocupada.

-¡Hey!... no te asustes...no todo lo que dicen es cierto. Es verdad que existen rivalidades, pero es solo entre gobernantes...tu entiendes. - Le dijo para después guiñarle el ojo. -¡Adelante! -Agregó cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta.

-Aquí esta la comida que pediste Ami -Dijo una chica muy hermosa de cabello rojo que entró por la puerta con una bandeja de comida. -¿Mmm?...Hola ¿Cómo estas? Soy Kaede ¿Tú? -La saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kaede se más discreta...la vas a espantar.

-No exageres...como la voy a asustar si soy hermosa...-Le dijo para después largar una risita. -¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Preguntó mirando a la ninja.

-Si, un poco. Soy Sakura.

-Bonito nombre. -

Gracias -Contestó algo tímida.

-Eres una chica muy linda, deberías maquillarte un poco más y resaltar esos ojasos. También me gusta tu pelo y si le...-No pudo continuar ya que fue cortada.

-Kaede por dios, lárgate. -Dijo señalando la puerta.

-¡Ay! Está bien...Adiós Saku. -Se despidió alegre para después irse.

-Disculpa eso...ella es así, le gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con la cosmética.

-Esta bien -Dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que bueno entonces que te sientas mejor -Comentó feliz poniéndose de pie. Le alcanzó la bandeja de comida y se la cercó a la mesita de luz. -Come algo para ganar fuerzas y luego descansa un poco, tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante -Dijo señalando sus heridas. -¿Si? Ok, nos vemos más tarde.

-¿Ami?

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada. Grita si necesitas algo.-Fue lo último en decir para después irse.

Después de que Ami cerrara la puerta, lo primero que Sakura hizo fue volverse a recostar y mirar hacia el techo. Estuvo casi una hora así pensando y tratando de entender como su vida había cambiado. Como sus amigos desconfiaran de ella. Como Tsunade, la mujer que quería como a una madre, había aceptado que Ibiki le realizara un interrogatorio sin antes preguntar que pasó.

Sasuke y Naruto siempre hablaron de lo que se sentía estar solo y ella trataba de entenderlos. Ahora no solo trataba, lo vivía en carne y hueso, y la verdad era un sentimiento no deseado. Se había sentido mal cuando sus padres habían muerto en una misión, pero sus amigos y la Hokague le dijeron que nunca la dejarían sola.

_-¿Qué irónico?_ -Pensó -¿Cómo es que sucedió todo esto? -Murmuró aún mirando al techo -¿Cómo terminé sola?

-No estas sola... -Le respondió Ami que entraba por la puerta

-¿He? Si lo estoy...mis amigos eran lo único que tenia... y me abandonaron. -¿Por qué lo hicieron? -Ellos creen que yo traicione a mi Aldea, pero no es verdad, lo juro.

-Oye, no tienes que jurarme nada...yo te creo. Pero dime cómo tu "supuesta-mente" traicionaste a la aldea, siempre y en cuando quieras no es obligación.

-Lo único que me dijeron fue que yo me había fugado con un renegado de Konoha porque creen que sigo enamorado de él...eso fue en la niñez ¡Por Dios! Hace más de un año que no veo a ese chico.

-¿Sólo por eso? -Preguntó.

-Cómo no me creían me mandaron a interrogatorio pero...yo huí.

-¿Por qué huiste?

-El interrogo implica una tortura cuando no escuchan lo que ellos quieren.

-¿Qué clase de personas hacen eso? -Murmuro enojada.

-Yo...yo...no quería que me volvieran a maltratar...me duele, aún me duele... -Comenzó a decir junto con unas lágrimas -No quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar...

-Shhh... tranquila, tranquila -Trataba de calmar con un abrazo a la débil kunoichi. Cuando el llanto mermó volvió a preguntar -¿Qué quisiste decir antes con eso de 'volvieran a maltratarte'? ¿Qué pasó Sakura? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-La Hokague de mi aldea, Lady Tsunade, me encomendó una misión a Otogakure para buscar pergaminos que contenían información sobre antídotos y recetas medicinales. Fue sencillo sólo me llevó unas horas. Después de eso prendí mi marcha para volver a casa pero una mujer, llorando, me pidió ayuda y no pude decirle que no. Su hijo estaba enfermo así que la seguí hasta su casa. Ella vivía en una pequeña villa pasando un gran bosque. Cuando llegamos su hijo estaba acostado en una pequeña cama con la temperatura por las nubes, no entiendo como no murió. Gasté mucho chackra en su cuerpo, tenía muy avanzada una infección en sus pulmones... pobrecito apenas podía respirar...

-¿Pero logró sobrevivir?

-Si, logré eliminar toda la infección. Y respondió bien a los medicamentos.

-Por lo que veo eres una buena doctora -La alagó. Ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, pero gasté todas mis energías en él. No es que me arrepienta ni nada. Si lo tuviera aquí mismo lo haría de nuevo, pero ese cansancio casi me cuesta la vida...

-¿Te desmallaste o algo así?

-No ella me ofreció a pasar la noche en su cabaña, estaba tan contenta, acepté con gusto.

-¿Entonces que pasó?

-En el medio de la noche, cuando ya estábamos durmiendo, nos atacaron dos hombres malos. Al parecer alguien les dijo que un ninja médico estaba cerca.

-¿Estaban buscándote?

-Aparentemente. Traté de luchar con ellos, los distraje lo más que pude para que la madre y él niño huyeran. Estaba muy cansada y ellos, a pesar de no ser ninjas, me lograron atrapar.

-El hombre común no tiene habilidades como las de un ninja pero, muchas veces son más peligrosos, no todos, solo los que tienen la mente podrida -Dijo con cara de asco. -¿Y qué pasó después?

-Uno de los sujetos me golpeó la cabeza con algo metálico, prácticamente me noqueó pero antes de desmayarme sentí un pinchazo en mi nunca.

-¿Sabes que fue?

-No. Pero fuese lo que fuese hizo que no pudiera utilizar mi chackra cuando desperté. No tenía fuerzas...no me pude defender...ni siquiera cuando... -Trataba de continuar pero empezó a tartamudear.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No lo digas si no puedes. Pero imagino lo que pasó. Esos ojos, esos gestos, los he visto antes. Hemos ayudado a muchas chicas como tú. Y créeme no tienes de que avergonzarte.

-No es justo... -Dijo entre llantos -Yo...yo...siempre pensé en como sería mi primera vez...se supone que debe ser con amor...no así...nadie va a quererme ahora...estoy sucia...

-No, por supuesto que no. Jamás digas eso. Tu no estas sucia. Eres la joven, más bonita, fuerte que he conocido y sobre todo eres un buen médico, no decaigas por algo así. - Le dijo volviéndola a abrazar. -Mira se que es duro, pero todo va a salir bien. Debes ser fuerte.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo saldré adelante? Todo lo que era ya no existe, ya murió.

-Pues vuelve a nacer. Empieza de cero, las chicas y yo te ayudaremos. Ya te dije que somos muy unidas.

-¿Chicas?

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado. En este pueblo solo viven chicas. Aquí mandamos, nosotras somos la ley. Los hombres solo vienen a divertirse y demás pero no pueden vivir con nosotras. Hay hoteles pero sólo por unos días, y siempre, siempre están vigilados. Por eso creo que aquí con nosotras estarás más tranquila. Jamás te dejaríamos sola.

-Oh...¿De verdad? ¿Dejarán que me quede?

-¿Qué si...? Pues claro que vivirás con nosotras. Serás un habitante más, como muchas jóvenes como tu. Ya te dije que te lo mereces.

-Gracias... -Agradeció llorando pero con una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-No tienes que agradecer...Y ahora comé que aún no lo has echo. -La rezongó un poco. -Necesitas estar fuerte.

-¿Qué? Es la segunda vez que me lo dices ¿Por qué es? ¿Es por lo de hoy?

-¿Lo de hoy?

-Si, dijiste que me tenias que decir algo importante ¿Qué es?

-Ah...eso...¿Cómo te lo digo? -Comentó algo nerviosa. -Cuando te trajimos hasta aquí curamos muchas de tus heridas, y cuando una de las chicas te revisó dijo que tu...

-¿Qué yo qué? -Sakura tu ...

**Gracias por los comentarios estoy muy contenta de que les esté gustando...trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible...con el comienzo de clases es complicado :P...Nos vemos!**


	3. Mis nuevas amigas II

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí la segunda parte de "Mis nuevas amigas" Espero y les guste.**

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Sakura tu ...estas embarazada.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó en estado de shock -¿Emba...ra...zada?

-Si...lo siento linda. -Le contestó Ami agachando la cabeza. No soportó ver el rostro de la chica que nuevamente se puso a llorar.

-No puede ser... ¿Es en serio? -Volvió a preguntar. -Dios...

-Saku yo... -No pudo continuar ya que la kunoichi la interrumpió.

-No...no quiero tener un bebé...¡No quiero! ¡No quiero un hijo de ese maldito! -Protestaba mientras se intentaba ponerse de pie. ¡No quiero! No...

-¿Saku? ¡Sakura¡ -Gritó alarmada. -¡Kaede ven rápido!

-Cielos...¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó con preocupación a su amiga al verla con la kunoichi en sus brazos.

-Ayúdame a ponerla en la cama otra vez. -Le pidió.

-Le diste la noticia ¿No es así?

-Diablos...la hubieras visto. Se me parte el alma verle así. -Dijo mientras la cubría con una manta.

-Fue lo mejor. -Aseguró Kaede.

-¿De qué estas hablando? -Cuestionó confusa.

-Imagina si se hubiera callado, o peor aún, que nos mintiera diciendo que estaba todo bien. Una persona cuando hace ese tipo de cosas siempre comete cualquier locura, recuerda que ya intentó suicidarse una vez. Al reaccionar así sabemos lo que piensa y sabremos como ayudarla.

-Si, creo que tienes razón... Vamos, hay que dejarla descansar. -Dijo para darse media vuelta -Deja la puerta abierta.

-¿Para qué? ¿Crees que le pase algo?

-No, no lo creo. Lo de hace un momento sólo fue una reacción ante el miedo y lo inesperado. Pero pese a todo ella sigue siendo fuerte y no olvida quien es. Se que saldrá adelante. -Aseguró mirando por última vez a la niña, porque eso era una niña de 16 años. -Sólo quiero que cuando despierte nos vea, que sepa que no esta sola.

-Por eso dejas tu la puerta abierta de tu habitación todas las noches...¿Nos extrañas no es así?  
-Bromeó un poco para calmar el ambiente.

-A ustedes no. -Continuó la broma. -Sólo a una persona espero todas las noches.

-Ah es verdad, aunque en realidad el entra por la ventana no por la puerta. -Rió la pelirroja

-Si, es verdad ¿Por que hará eso?

-¿Por qué es un tonto cara de pescado?

-¡No lo llames así! El es un hombre serio y fuerte, además de guapo. -Recordaba mientras entraban a la cocina. -Y esa capa negra y roja le queda tan sexy...

-Sigue siendo un tonto...-Murmuró Kaede.

-¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué pasa si usted quiere algo de comer?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Un buen tiempo estuvieron las dos chicas en la cocina hablando y cocinando, pasando el rato para distraerse un poco. Lo ocurrido hace un instante fue muy angustiante, y no es para menos, ya que la kunoichi estaba destrozada. Que una chica pase por torturas y una violación es algo muy malo. No recibir el consuelo, el apoyo de sus amigos y de su aldea, la que había jurado proteger, era peor. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue esta noticia, la que ninguna adolescente espera escuchar, estar embarazada. Se conocen muchos casos de adolescentes que quedan embarazadas por no cuidarse o por accidentes con sus novios y siempre es difícil salir adelante. Imaginasen esperar un hijo de una alimaña y encima que haya sido concebido en una situación de extrema violencia, ¿Cómo se sale adelante con algo así? ¿Cómo se debe reaccionar? ¿Qué hacer en estos casos? Al ninja, desde pequeños, se los prepara para soportar, resistir todo tipo de situaciones, pero no de este tipo. En muchos casos están nuestros padres, nuestras amistades, todos nuestros seres queridos, pero ahora no había nadie. Sólo rechazo y desconfianza. Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué solución existe o se conoce para algo así? ¿Qué debe hacer Sakura de ahora en adelante? Estas decisiones las deberá tomar ella y sólo ella, ya que es su vida y en este caso, la de su futuro hijo.

Dos horas habían pasado desde el desmayo de la kunoichi. Ami se acercó a la puerta y vio que estaba despertando.

-¿Sakura? ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó sentándose en una silla junto a la cama.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? Yo... jamás le hice daño a nadie...Es tan...injusto.

-No se trata de si eres mala o no lo eres...Cariño esto pasó porque existe gente mala en este mundo que disfruta jugar con la vida de los demás. Pero tu no debes caer ante él, ante ellos. Debes ser fuerte, levantarte, salir adelante. Debes demostrar que tu no eres como esos salvajes y seguir haciendo lo que haz echo todo este tiempo, que en tu caso es salvar vidas.

-Pero yo...¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo echo echo está ¿No? No puedo ir para atrás...¡Diablos! -Dijo ya con rabia. -¿Cómo voy a salir adelante con un bebé. No tengo a mi mamá para que me enseñe. -Finalizó con algunas lagrimas. Realmente toda chica necesita a su madre en este tipo de situaciones.

-Tranquilizate Sakura...-Trató de calmarla. -Todo va a salir bien. Voy...vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que sea necesario.

-Además... Yo no se si podré llegar a querer al bebé...Y si se pareciera a él...Y si lo llegara a odiar...Y si...

-¡Ya Sakura!¡No lo veas de esa forma!... Se que es difícil pero ya debes olvidarte de él, no está aquí. Ya no le debes tener miedo. Si el niño o niña que esperas se pareciera e él no significaría nada. Y por lo poco que te conozco se que eres buena, dulce y bondadosa. Jamás odiarías a nadie...lo se...

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro que si...ese ser que viene en camino no va a odiarte, al contrario, será lo único que tendrás a tu lado que no te fallará.

-Aún así tengo miedo, no se si lo haré bien...y me aterra pensar en el parto... ¡Aaahh porque me haces esto Dios! -Grito mirando hacia arriba. -No creo que pueda...

-Bueno Sakura tres tienes opciones. Una tenerlo y criarlo; dos tenerlo y darlo en adopción y tres... abortarlo.

-¿Abortar? Pero...eso es igual a matar ¿No?

-Técnicamente.

-No...eso esta mal, yo...yo no puedo hacer eso... -¿Y por qué no? -El bebé no tiene la culpa...y yo no creo que pueda volver a dormir si hago algo así...

-Es bueno que lo veas de esa forma. Ningún niño o niña elige nacer o cuando hacerlo y mucho menos quienes serán sus padres.

-Yo... Soy un ninja médico. Jamás permitiré eso.

-Entonces...eso nos deja las primeras dos opciones.

-Yo...

-No, Espera no lo decidas ahora, debes pensarlo bien, tienes tiempo para hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo largando un gran suspiro tembloroso.

-Ya no tengas miedo. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Ahora come y descansa. Tu y el bebé necesitan fuerzas. Te veré luego.

-Ami

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo haré para agradecerte todo lo que has echo por mi?

-Ser fuerte -Le respondió con una firme sonrisa. - Ahora jovencita ¡Come!

-Hai. -Y así lo hizo. Esta joven estaba aún confundida pero al menos ya no quería seguir cayendo. No ahora que tenía una oportunidad de vivir gracias a sus nuevas amigas. No es que ellas sean las mejores, pero a pesar de ser desconocidas no dudaron en ayudarla.

Rato más tarde...

-_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué será lo correcto? No puedo quedarme con él, yo no se nada sobre bebes._ -Pensaba la kunoichi mientras seguía acostada. - _¿Lo daré en adopción? Tal vez una familia real lo cuide mejor de lo que yo lo haré. Que puedo ofrecerle yo..._

-¿Saku? -Llamó Ami desde la puerta, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Usted?

-¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Te ayudará a relajarte un poco.

-Si...gracias. -Agradeció levantándose y siguiendo a la mujer. -Ami...

-¿Que?

-¿Es difícil ser madre?

-¿Difícil? Mmm...yo no soy madre pero me hice cargo de mis dos hermanos menores y no fue fácil. Pero tampoco fue algo imposible, veras, es algo que debes dedicarle tiempo y voluntad. Esto último lo tienes si quieres a esa persona en especial y el tiempo...bueno siempre se hace tiempo para los hijos, siempre. Lo importante aquí es que realmente quieras y aceptes esa responsabilidad, lo demás como lo material, se encuentra de una forma u otra.

-¿Y si quieres pero tienes miedo? -Preguntó cuando entraba al baño.

-Siempre hay miedo. Una mujer que lo tiene todo, como la pareja o el dinero, también siente miedo. Pero el miedo se pierde tarde o temprano. Ser madre es algo único y una vez que te conviertes en una lo serás para siempre.

-¿Y Cómo pierdes el miedo? Yo est...

-No te atrevas a decir que estas sola -Miró a Sakura a los ojos. -Se a donde quieres llegar con tus preguntas. Siente y piensa con esto Sakura -Dijo señalando el corazón de la ninja. -Si vas hacerte cargo de esa criatura, porque realmente quieres, hazlo. Por lo demás no te preocupes. -La kunoichi no contesto. -Aquí hay toallas, jabones, usa lo que quieras. -Le ofreció entrando al baño.

-Gracias.

-Disfrutalo.

Ya en el baño sola comenzó a sacarse la ropa. No se había dado cuenta antes pero al parecer las chicas la habían vestido. Y gracias a dios lo hicieron ya que la que traía estaba echa pedazos. Una vez lista entró a la regadera y comenzó a disfrutar de una deliciosa y placentera agua tibia. Realmente la necesitaba.

-¿Qué es lo que haré contigo? -Le murmuró a su bebé frotándose el vientre. -No voy hacerte daño, lo prometo. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. -Le decía una y otra vez. Sakura está comenzando a darse cuenta de que lo único que tenía era "eso" que crecía dentro de ella. Y ella sólo quería hacer lo correcto. Aunque también sabía que lo mejor tal vez era darle una familia. Salió de la ducha la cual le pareció una de las más placenteras que jamás se dio, y comenzó a vestirse. En eso se voltea y se encuentra con un gran y hermoso espejo, y como cualquier chica no pudo evitar verse. Obviamente le dolió verse. Tenía varías cicatrices y moretones, pero sin duda la que más odiaba era la que tenía en su entrepierna. Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas que casi causan un nuevo llanto pero lo logró evitar. -¡No! Ya basta. Ya no lloraré. Tengo que ser fuerte, se lo prometí a las chicas. -Se aseguró a si misma. -Y también por ti, para que estés bien. -Volvió a hablarle a su bebé.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien? -Llamó Ami desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¿Por qué gritaste? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-Lo siento no quise asustarte -Le respondió mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y le habría la puerta. -Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

-Ahh... de acuerdo. ¿Terminaste ya?

-Hai.

-Ok. Ven a mi habitación probarte tan podrido alguna ropa.

-Oh te lo agradezco. -Agradeció entrando al cuarto de su amiga. -Bonito cuarto.

-Gracias.

-Kaede consiguió algo de ropa interior de tu talla en la tienda de enfrente. ¿Que prefieres usar? -Preguntó mostrandole dos prendas. -¿Pantalones o vestido?

-Los pantalones están bien.

-Sí creo que sí, la mayoría de los vestidos son algo llamativos-Rienda comentarios. Aunque-todos vestidos también.

-Mmm...¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia...Después te la contaré. Bueno vístete así podremos salir a tomar aire fresco el aire viciado le hace mal al bebé.

-¿Ami? ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hoy?

-Si, claro. ¿Pensaste en ello?

-Si y ya tomé una decisión.

-¿Cuál es?

-Yo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo o hija. Quiero que viva y sea feliz.

-Y ¿Que piensas hacer?

-Yo...

**Perdón si demoré en subirlo pero es que en el instituto nos cambiaron el horario y salgo re tarde. Tengo la historia en la cabeza pero no tengo tiempo para escribirla. Trataré de actualizar rápido. Gracias por todo. Hasta la próxima. **

**Aclaración: La idea de un pueblo o ciudad controlado por chicas lo saque de una película llamada "Sin City" Está buena. Yo utilizo esta idea para crear un ambiente de mayor confianza para Sakura, después de todo la pobre lo necesita.**


	4. Quiero hacer lo que diga mi corazón

**Hola aquí la conti...**

**Quiero hacer lo que diga mi corazón.**

-Yo...lo quiero. Quiero hacerme cago del bebé.

-¿Estas segura?

-Créeme que estoy asustada con toda esta situación, pero...es la única oportunidad que tengo.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?

-De ser feliz. -Contestó segura. -Después de que me fui...que huí de la aldea, lo único que quería era desaparecer, morir. Mi vida estaba acabada; todo lo que yo conocía, creería o tenia se desvaneció por completo, de una sola vez. -Expresó seguido de una pausa. -Cuando tu me encontraste seguía pensando igual...ya no me importaba nada.

-Por eso no quisiste comer...¿Verdad? -Preguntó Amanda calmada.

-Si...así es. -Cuando yo pasé por ese lugar, al principió no me importó que estuviera prendido fuego no era mi pueblo, no era mi problema, no me tendría que haber metido pero...algo dentro de mi me decía que algo andaba mal. No se...algo que sentí en el corazón, hizo que me detuviera un momento y por instinto volví para atrás...y allí te encontré. Por supuesto no dude en ayudarte.

-Y te lo agradezco. Cuando me dijiste que estaba...yo...mi mente volvió a quedar en blanco. Se supone que iba a morir, yo ya había tomado esa decisión. Pero ¿Cómo iba a seguir pensando en eso? No era solo mi vida la que estaba en juego ahora. Se que al principio dije barbaridades...pero no era en serio...

-Lo sé...estabas asustada. Es normal reaccionar así.

-Me puse a pensar mucho en lo que hablamos y pude entender muchas cosas. Ya comprendo que un niño no elije el momento o el lugar para nacer y que tampoco debe pagar los platos rotos por sus padres.

-Mira, darlo en adopción no te convertiría en una mala madre. No tienes que hacerlo si no estas convencida de...

-No lo haré por eso...bueno...ahora que lo pienso, no se si sea lo correcto, pero aún así me quedaré con mi bebé, quiero hacer lo que dice mi corazón. Él o ella se acaba de convertir en mi nuevo motivo por el cual quiero vivir y no dejaré que nada le pasé.

-Cielos...¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no te darías por vencida. No me equivoco nunca cuando veo a alguien a los ojos. Se que eres fuerte y que seras una excelente madre.

-¿Tu crees? -Preguntó esperanzada la kunoichi. -Porque yo no se mucho de bebes solo lo relacionado con la medicina.

-Ya lo eres.

-¿Eh?

-No te diste cuenta ¿No? Tu venias diciendo "él" bebé, ahora dices "mi" bebé. Yo creo que es un buen y gran comienzo. Lo otro se irá aprendiendo de a poco no te preocupes.

-Es verdad...-Contestó feliz y con algo de entusiasmo.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? Quiero que conozcas Kyū shigai y a las demás.

-Me encantaría. Y así salieron las dos hacia las calles del pueblo. Este era muy hermoso. Se veían muchas tiendas y gran variedad de estilos en ellas. Pese a ser un pueblo "femenino" si se veían chicos en las calles, muchos de ellos eran hijos o hermanos de las mujeres que habitaban el pueblo. Obvio ellos vivían allí también pero no representaban ninguna amenaza. Ambas entraron en un lindo café y pidieron algo para comer. Ami tenía mucho que contarle a Sakura sobre las leyes del pueblo.

-Así que ustedes aquí ¿Son la ley? -Preguntó la kunoichi. -¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo...

-Durante muchos años el pueblo, por estar ubicado en la frontera, se ha considerado una especie de lugar de "paso" dónde cualquiera entraba y salía. Ninguna de esas personas pertenecía aquí o se quedaba mucho tiempo, haciendo de este lugar muy peligroso. Los verdaderos habitantes, especialmente mujeres y niños, nos quisieron acostumbrar a robos, maltratos...-Ami iba a decir la palabra violación pero calló a tiempo para no asustarla. -...Nos cansamos de ello. Decidimos que era hora de un cambio.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Cómo consiguieron cambiar eso?

-Las mujeres del pueblo, una de ellas mi madre, se unieron y recorrieron los pueblos limítrofes, algunos de ellos ninjas, tratando de buscar una solución a todo este caos.

-Vaya...que valientes...debes estar orgullosa de tu mamá.

-Si, lo estoy. Y lamenté mucho cuando la perdí. No estaba segura si yo iba a poder cuidar a mis hermanos mas pequeños, sólo tenía 17 años. Pero me propuse ser como ella, fuerte, inteligente y nunca caer ante nada. Gracias a eso lo logré, los saqué adelante.

-Es cierto...ya me habías dicho que tenías hermanos. ¿Cuántos son?

-Son dos varones. El menor es el viajero de la familia. Se propuso recorrer y conocer el mundo -Río al recordar que era el más inquieto. -La última vez que me escribió me contó que había conocido a una linda chica y que estaba muy enamorado. Aún no le contesto esa carta, soy un poco celosa de ellos. El mayor ya se me caso. Vive junto a su señora en un pequeño pueblo, bastante alejado de aquí. Son muy felices, incluso están buscando un hijo.

-Debes extrañarlos.

-Sí, la verdad que si. Pero prefiero que estén lejos de aquí. No me gustaría que se metieran en problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-En las noches los bares y hoteles son los más visitados. Los hombres, y también muchas chicas, vienen a pasar la noche, a divertirse, o simplemente a comer algo ya que, como dije antes, está de paso. Muchas veces esas personas son algo complicadas y nosotras somos las que los expulsamos de aquí. Ese es el tratado que se firmó, que mi madre logró. Si un individuo no deseado, sospechoso o acusado de un crimen entra al pueblo nosotras debemos, como obligación, capturarlos o matarlos según las ordenes o las circunstancias. Y nuestro derecho es dejar entrar o salir a quién queramos, siempre y en cuando no sea un representante de la ley de los pueblos que firmaron el tratado. Eso sería muy caótico.

-¿Por qué?

-Mmm...Se tendría que investigar que le pasó, porque murió, mucho papeleo y caos. No no, que horror. -Respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Pero si ese agente de la ley les causa o les quiere hacer daño?

-Nunca a pasado. Ellos no son tontos...nosotras no podemos matarlos pero si darles una buena lección.

-¿Cómo golpearlos? -Mientras su corazón siga latiendo, lo que sea. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Nadie se sale con la suya.

-Entiendo...Suena justo. ¿Y cómo hacen para controlar todo? ¿Saben pelear o algo así?

-Oye...no sólo los ninjas saben pelear. No usamos esa cosa rara...como se llama...ca...cha...

-¿Chacra? -Ayudó Sakura.

-Si eso...chacra...pero si sabemos utilizar bien nuestro cuerpo y mente. Cada persona que pasó por aquí y sabía alguna técnica de combate nos la enseñó y nosotras estuvimos dispuestas en aprenderlas, siempre. Aunque claro siempre llevamos alguna de estas por si acaso. -Terminó de decir para mostrarle un arma de fuego.

-¡Oh! Ya veo... ¿Crees que yo pueda aprender alguna de esas técnicas?

-¿Por qué quieres aprender?

-Bueno soy buena manipuladora de chacra, digo, por eso llegué a ser médico. Pero tengo que mejorar mi taijutsu.

-Eso suena bien, claro que te enseñaremos, pero dentro de nueve meses jovencita.

-Eh...si, claro. -Rió al recordar por que tenía que esperar. -Espera un segundo...aun no me has dicho algo.

-¿Qué? -Lo de la ropa.

-Ahh...es verdad. Bueno...como los hombres nos empezaron a tener miedo y ya no querían venir había que hacer algo. Ellos gastan su dinero aquí y esa ganancia es para nosotras por supuesto. Si vamos a depender de la "gente decente" estamos fritas. Por eso usamos esta ropa provocativa. -Dijo poniéndose de pie y quitándose un largo tapado. -Para que no se nos escapen.

-Wow...es...lindo. -Le dijo al ver que llevaba un short de cuero negro bastante corto combinado con unas medias negras y unas botas largas del mismo color. Lo acompañaba un srtaples corto, el cual dejaba ver bastante su abdomen, de color bordo. También llevaba muchos collares largos y cortos, varias cadenas, unos hermosos aros en sus orejas y muñequeras de cuero con tachas que combinaban con su cinturón.

-No...mejor di sexy...Lindo es lo que venden en frente. -Aclaró señalando una tienda de vestidos de novia frente al café.

-De acuerdo. Sexy... -Dijo señalando a Ami. -...lindo. -Apuntó la tienda con el dedo. -Ya entendí. -Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Ah y no te preocupes por la ropa, tu no tienes por que vestir así. Hazlo como a ti se te plazca.

-Ok. Y así estuvieron un buen rato charlando y hablando sobre como se manejaban las cosas en el pueblo, que de ahora en adelante, sería el nuevo hogar de la kunoichi.

Mientras tanto en Konoha...

La Hokague se encontraba reunida con el consejo del pueblo en una reunión importante, la cual, estaba finalizando.

-Ya hemos terminado de actualizar el libro Bingo. -Expresó uno de los Sabios. -Supongo que a quedado todo claro. Akasuna No Sasori muerto y Haruno Sakura, ninja clase S, renegada.

-Bien. Eso es todo. Pueden marcharse. -Despidió Lady Tsunade bastante seria. Luego de que todos se marcharan, Tsunade quedo en su asiento pensativa, con la mirada perdida. No podía creerlo. Sakura, su pupila estrella a la que quería como a una hija, había traicionado a la aldea. -Algo no está bien, debe de haber un error. -Se decía a si misma. -¿Y si él Uchiha la está amenazando? -Pensó. Era una posibilidad para ella ya que la kunoichi le había confesado hace un tiempo que ya no estaba enamorada de él. -Ella ya no lo quería...-Siguió murmurando mientras abría una botella de Sake. Sin duda la legendaria Sannin no comprendía aún esta situación, no entendía como una buena chica con un futuro prometedor haría tal cosa. Evidentemente muchas cosas se le venían a la mente, posibilidades, algunas razones o excusas pero, cual de todas sería la verdadera. Además habían cosas que no encajaban. Como por ejemplo por que volvió a la aldea si realmente se había ido con el muchacho. ¿Para huir nuevamente? O ¿Había algo más? -Acaso...¿La asusté? ¿Me tubo miedo? -Se dijo a si misma. Si fue eso, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Esta noche para Tsunade sería muy larga y una sola botella no le bastaría.

Cinco meses después...

Una kunoichi se acababa de dar un baño con agua caliente. Ese día hacía mucho frío. Cuando salió de la ducha se miró en el espejo del baño. Se paró de costado, para poder ver como su vientre estaba aumentando de tamaño. -Estas creciendo rápido...-Le hablaba a su bebé acariciando su panza. -Ya tengo ganas de tenerte en brazos. -Finalizó con una sonrisa y una mirada con pura ilusión. Se terminó de vestir y marcho hacia la cocina donde se encontró con una de sus nuevas amigas. -Hola Miho ¿Ya te vas a trabajar? -Preguntó acercándose a la mesa para merendar.

-Si, hoy me toca guardia en la noche. -Contesto con cara de cansada. -Hay más jalea en la heladera. -Le dijo al ver que Sakura trataba de sacar lo último del bollón.

-Ok, gracias. Abrigate está muy frío.

-Si es verdad. Calló mucha nieve esta mañana. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiós! -Se despidió.

-Dios...no puedo creerlo...pedazo de tonto...-Entró murmurando, a la cocina, una mujer muy enojada.

-Mmm...¿Que sucede Kaede? -Preguntó divertida la kunoichi. -¿Quién es un tonto?

-¡Ay! El novio de Amanda. No lo soporto.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un maldito creído. El pobre se hace el lindo y el idiota es azul ¡Azul! Y no precisamente por el frío.

-¿Azul? ¿Cómo que azul? -Repreguntó riendo.

-Si, el sujeto tiene la piel azul...cómo la de un pez. -Le contestó con cara de asco al recordarlo.

-Y si es tan feo como dices ¿Por qué Ami sale con él?

-Ella está muerta por él. No entiendo por que, el no viene casi nunca.

-¿Vive lejos? -No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. Shhh calla ahí viene Ami... -Susurró esto ultimo.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen? -Saludó Ami que entraba a la cocina.

-Nada, solo hablábamos del frío que hacia afuera. -Excuso Kaede.

-Si. Es verdad. Hace mucho frío. Sakura ¿Me pasas el abrigo que esta en tu silla?

-Ten. ¿Ya te vas a trabajar tu también? -Dijo al alcanzárselo.

-Si hay que reparar cosas en el bar y mucho que limpiar...tu vienes conmigo. -Dijo señalando a Kaede.

-Si, esta bien. -Asintió de mala gana.

-Bueno ya nos vamos. Adiós Saku no salgas afuera o te enfermarás ¿Oíste?

-No lo haré, tengo muchos libros nuevos de medicina para leer.

-¿De donde los sacaste?

-Un doctor que vino de visita al pueblo se los dio a Miho. Ella me los obsequió de cumpleaños.

-Oh...ya veo. Bueno que te diviertas, vamos ya Kaede.

-¡Adiós Saku! -Se terminó de despedir para después salir al exterior de la casa detrás de Amanda. Llegando al bar no pudo evitar recordar. -Espera un segundo...¡El bar lo limpiamos ayer!

-Ya lo se, no grites. Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo, es sobre Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¿Le pasa algo a la niña?

-Por ahora no...pero la están buscando.

-¿Quién?

-Kisame.

-¿Eh? Bromeas ¿No? ¿Para que quiere a Saku ese tonto?

-No es él, es su jefe; verás...

**Flash Back**

-Por que tardaste tanto esta ves ¿Eh? ¿Tienes a otra chica acaso? -Preguntó bromeando Ami jugando con sus dedos en el pecho de un hombre bastante corpulento. Ambos se encontraban en la cama de un hotel del pueblo y como de costumbre, después de hacer el "amor", ellos charlan un rato.

-Ni me lo recuerdes...el Líder-Sama nos mandó en busca una niña.

-¿Una niña? Wow que emocionante debe ser un ninja -Expresó con un claro sarcasmo.

-No te burles...no es solo una chiquilla...según el informe es un ninja fuerte.-Dijo mirándola de reojos.

-Ya, sólo bromeaba. ¿Ya la encontraron?

-Aún no aparece. -Aseguró seguido de un suspiro. -¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a alguien con el cabello rosa? ¿Puedes explicarme eso? -La miró divertido por la situación que él mismo estaba viviendo.

-¿Cabello rosa...?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-Si, ¿Qué? ¿La has visto?

-No, claro que no. -Se apresuró a contestar. -Sólo me pareció raro. Tienes razón ese color de cabello no es fácil de ocultar. -Finalizó. Al parecer Kisame no se dio cuenta que ella mentía.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Oh cielos...¿Por que la buscan?

-No lo sé, él no lo sabía. Sólo me dijo que su jefe estaba muy interesado en ella y que este mandó a medio Akatsuki a buscarla.

-¿Será por que ella es una renegada de su aldea?

-¿Que quieres decir Kaede?

-Tu me contaste que tanto Kisame como el resto son ninjas renegados de sus respectivas aldeas. Tal vez quieran a Saku para unirla a ellos.

-Sí tal vez...pero fuese la que fuese la razón por la que la buscan no podemos permitir que la encuentren. Es peligroso para ella en su estado.

-Si tienes razón. Y tampoco hay que contarle de esto. Podría alterarla mucho, eso no es bueno.

-Si...gracias adiós él no viene muy seguido. -Agradeció Amanda.

-Jamás creí que oiría esto. -Rió Kaede.

-Muy graciosa... -Murmuró enojada su amiga.

-Ven, vamos adentro del bar, hace frío aquí afuera. -Le pidió aun riendo un poco.

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Actualizaré pronto lo prometo.**


	5. Muchas dudas

**Perdón si el cap es corto. Prometo actualizar pronto. Disfruten.**

En un bosque, muy cerca de Kusagakure, un grupo de ninjas renegados trataban de completar una misión que hace ya cuatro meses se les había encomendado.

-¡¿Se la tragó la tierra o qué!? -Gritaba un rubio de cabellera larga. Estaba furioso, muy furioso. Su Líder les encomendó buscar a la kunoichi de ojos Jade, aquella que había matado a su compañero. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba en si, sino el echo de que no podía tocarle un pelo. -Cuando la encuentre la mataré, si. -Aseguró.

-No, Deidara-sempai, el Líder Pain nos ordenó que no le hiciéramos daño. -Se apresuró a contestar un joven de cabellera negra. Este presentaba una mascara color anaranjada y con un solo orificio en ella. -Tobi no va a desobedecer a Líder-sama, Tobi es un buen chico. -Aclaró nuevamente.

-Si, como no...ya verá esa mocosa cuando la encuentre...-Murmuró Deidara.

Continuaron su caminata por un espeso bosque que presentaba grandes cantidades de bambú y hongos gigantes. También habían barrancos muy profundos, los cuales muchos de ellos no se veían por la oscuridad.

-Ojalá y haya caído por uno de estos... -Continuaba protestando en susurro el artista.

Al llegar a la aldea oculta de la hierba lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un hotel para poder alojarse, ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Después de pedir una habitación en un hotel bastante discreto, pasaron al bar del mismo para comer y beber algo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no aparezca por ningún lado? -Preguntó un cansado Deidara sentado un taburete de la barra.

-¡Animo Deidara-sempai, Sakura-chan ya aparecerá! -Contestó alegre Tobi que estaba junto a él.

-¿Chan...? ¡No la llames así, ni siquiera la conoces cabeza hueca! -Le hablo enojado. -Ella es nuestra enemiga, no lo olvides,si.

-Pero ella es muy bonita...-Le contradijo al mostrarle la fotografía que venía en el informe. Deidara tomo la foto y la observó con atención

-_Tiene razón._..-Se dijo mentalmente. -Tks. -Chistó negando con la cabeza para después arrojar el trozo de papel para atrás.

-Señor se le cayó esto. -Se escucho decir. Uno de los camareros que estaba cerca de ellos le regresó la imagen, no sin antes verla. -¡Oh! Pero si es la doctora Haruno.

-¿Mmm...la conoce? -Preguntó Deidara. Poniéndose de pie.

-Si claro. La eh visto varias veces; a salvado las vidas de muchas personas en nuestra aldea. Es una buena doctora. -Alagó el hombre devolviendo la fotografía.

-¿Sabes en dónde está? -Volvió a cuestionar el rubio. El camarero negó con la cabeza. -¡Diablos!

-¿Verdad que Sakura-chan es bonita? -Cuestionó Tobi al mozo para hacer enojar más a su compañero.

-¡Si, es muy hermosa! Y muy fuerte también...-Esto último lo pronunció muy despacio ya que la mirada asesina del rubio se hizo presente. -Con permiso. -Agregó mientras se inclinaba, para después marcharse. Deidara por su parte volvió a sentarse no sin antes darle una mirada de pocos amigos a el chico imperativo. Este sólo rió bajo su máscara. Deidara continuó bebiendo un rato más en silencio.

Muchas dudas rondaba en su mente con respeto a esa chica. ¿Para qué la buscan? ¿Acaso quería que se uniera a Akatsuki? Si así fuera no lo aceptaría nunca. Sin duda odiaba a Pain, más cuando callaba información.

** Flash Back**

-¿Nos mandó a llamar Líder-sama? -Preguntó Deidara que acababa de entrar en una habitación obscura, seguida por los otros miembros de Akatsuki.

-Así es. -Afirmo su Líder. Cuando todos se colocaron alrededor de una gran mesa prosiguió. -Quería informarles que todos ustedes tendrán una nueva misión.

-¿Todos? -Preguntó Kakuzu.

-Sí. Es una misión de rastreo. Necesito que encuentren a esta persona. -Informó para después mirar a Konan. Esta repartió una carpeta con información a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Esta es la kunoichi de Konoha que fuimos a buscar anteriormente? -Indagó Kisame mirando el material escrito. Pain asintió. -Fiu...-Silbó por lo que estaba leyendo. -Según dice aquí superó a la Hokague.

-¿Fueron a buscarla? ¿Y por que no la trajeron? ¿Acaso se les escapó? -Se burlaba Hidan, que miraba de reojo a Kisame e Itachi.

-No la encontramos. -Le respondió el espadachín entre dientes. -No estaba con el hermano de Itachi como dice ahí. -Dijo señalando el informe.

-¿Entonces la información del Libro Bingo es falsa? -Cuestionó el lado blanco de Zetsu. -Eso es grave...-Aseguró la otra mitad más oscura.

-Lo sé. Eso es algo que no tenemos claro aún -Dijo pensativo Pain mirando la mesa.

-Maldita... -Murmuró Deidara con rabia en sus ojos.

-Oye idiota ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? -Preguntó nuevamente Hidan para molestar. Sin duda era lo único que sabía hacer.

-¡Y todavía preguntas! ¡Esta es la zorra que mato a Sasori! Cuando la encuentre... -Estaba por insinuar que la mataría pero su Líder le cortó.

-¡La traerás sana y salva!-Terminó la frase su Líder fuerte y claro. El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Y para qué la quiere viva? -Preguntó un poco más calmado aun con la misma expresión.

-Lo sabrás en su debido momento. Ahora retírense, y completen la misión en el menor tiempo posible. -Finalizó. El resto de los presentes, a excepción de Konan, se fueron luego de una reverencia.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Que flojera...-Escupió Deidara. -Vamos a dormir Tobi, ya estoy cansado. -El aludido asintió y ambos fueron a descansar. Sin duda mañana sería un día muy largo.

En Konoha, otras personas pasaban por lo mismo que Deidara. Uno de ellos era Shikamaru Nara. Era el más listo de los llamado "novatos" y también el más perezoso. El otro era Neji Hyuga. Un chico bastante tranquilo, sereno, pero no menos inteligente que el primero. Ambos estaban acompañando a otras dos chicas que comían en Ichiraku Ramen.

-Ino ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó una de las chicas-Tienes que olvidar eso ya ¿No crees?

-No puedo Ten-Ten...Es que aún no puedo creerlo...porque se fue...-Le contestó muy triste su amiga.

-Yo tampoco entiendo muchas cosas. -Acompañó el chico Nara.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Cuestionó el portador del byakugan.

-Pues...-Comenzó a responderle. -Supongamos que Sakura se fue con el Uchiha, por el motivo que sea, ¿Por qué regresó entonces?

-Quizás Sasuke la rechazó. -Respondió la morocha con un movimiento de hombros.

-No. Si hubiese sido eso no tendría que haber tardado tanto tiempo en regresar. -Explicó Neji. -Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Por qué se volvió a ir?-Preguntó él esta vez.

-Pues por vergüenza, porque más iba a ser. -Le contestó la rubia, girando su cabeza para verlo, como si fuera algo obvio.

-No Ino. -Le corrigió esta vez su compañero. -Si se sentía avergonzada, directamente, no hubiera venido nunca, sabes como es ella. -Expresó para luego ponerse pensativo. -Escucha Ino, se que no te gusta hablar de ello pero ¿Podrías decirme exactamente como fue que se enteraron de todo? -Dijo calmadamente tratando de no presionarla.

-Mmm...veras...

**Flash Back. **

Un grupo de cuatro ninjas iba saltando de rama en rama cuando de repente se detuvieron al escuchar un grito.

-¡Ahh! ¡No puedo creerlo! -Protestaba y pataleaba una chica bastante furiosa.

-Detente ahí -Ordenó otra joven.

-¿Eh? -Miró hacia la rama de un árbol.

-Tu eres la compañera de Sasuke-kun ¿No? -Preguntó Ino que bajaba hacia el suelo junto con Sai, Hinata y Akane, ninja de Suna que trabajaba con ellos en esa ocación.

-¿Kun...? ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú también vas a coquetear con mi sasukito? ¡Maldición!-Gritó una Karin frustrada.

-¿De que... hablas? -Cuestionó la rubia.

-Si rubia no te hagas, eres una zorra, igual que esa "pelo de chicle" que quiere conquistar a mi amor.

-¿Pelo de chicle? -Preguntó incrédulo Sai imaginándose como sería en pelo de goma de mascar.

-Lo dice así porque el pelo de la chica es rosa Sai...-Comenzó explicando Ino cuando se dio cuenta realmente a que se refería. -¿Qué dijiste? ¿La chica tiene pelo rosa?

-Aparte de zorra eres sorda...¡Eso dije!

-¿Cómo se llama la chica? ¿Es un ninja? -Le interrogó apresuradamente Ino, mientras se acercaba un poco más a Karin.

-¿Qué te importa? -Contestó esta sin inmutarse por la corta distancia que había entre ambas.

-Eres una mentirosa. .Reprochó señalándola con el dedo. Apenas se presentaron y ya se quieren matar. Las cosas que logra un Uchiha es inimaginable.

-¿Qué? ¿No me creen? -Preguntó acomodándose sus gafas.

-Por supuesto que no. -Recalco Ino.

-Por que no lo ven con sus propios ojos. -Dijo Karin. -Síganme.

-N-no podemos ahora Ino... tenemos que terminar nuestra misión.

-No entiendes Hinata. Sakura puede estar con él. Tenemos que sacarnos la duda.

-De acuerdo Ino-chan. -No. No podemos abandonar nuestra misión. -Aclaró Akane.

-Pero...

-¿Crees que Sakura nos traicionaría? -Preguntó el artista.

-No...lo sé, Sai.

-Oh...ya veo...-Él no comprendía mucho esto de los sentimientos y sin duda ese gesto lo desacomodó más.

-Esta bien vamos a ver, pero nada de combates. -Se rindió le chica al ver la cara de la rubia.

-Gracias Akane-chan. -Agradeció la kunoichi. La otra chica le sonrió.

-No tengo todo el día -Reclamó la peli-naranja. Los cuatro ninjas la siguieron hasta un centro de aguas termales en donde supuesta-mente se encontraba la chica Haruno.

-¿Sakura?-Murmuró Ino al ver como Sasuke besaba a una chica con pelo rosa.

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! -Le reprochó.

-¡Sakura! -Gritó pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el Uchiha desapareció con la chica.

-¿Por que le dice Sakura...? Creí que se llamaba Kagome. -Dijo en un Susurro que solo Akane escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó.

-Eh...nada...-Respondió nerviosa. -Mejor me voy, no se por que hablo con ustedes -Y desapareció ella también en una nube de humo.

-No puedo creerlo...Sakura...-Susurró Ino en shock.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Shikamaru quedó muy pensativo después de escuchar el relato. Nuevas interrogantes invadieron su cabeza. Pero también logró conquistar muchas hipótesis.

-¿En que piensas Shikamaru? -Pregunto Ino algo apagada. Recordar ese momento la entristeció aún más de lo que estaba. El joven tomo un poco de aire antes de contestarle.

-Me quedé pensando en que...tenía la teoría de que tal vez Sasuke hubiera secuestrado o atacado a Sakura. Eso respondía a las dudas que te mencioné anteriormente pero...

-¿Pero qué? -Preguntó Ten-Ten curiosa.

-Por lo que Ino cuenta, él no la estaba tratando mal, al contrario...Esto me hace preguntar nuevamente ¿Por qué volvió si le iba bien?

-Es verdad. -Asintió el Hyuga. -Puede ser que, tal vez, esa chica no era Sakura

-¿De que hablas Neji? -Le cuestionó esta vez el otro chico. -Según Ino esa tal Karin decía que la chica tiene el pelo rosa, pero no dijo nunca que era Sakura la que estaba en aquel lugar ¿O me equivoco? Pudo haber sido otra chica, tu también dijiste que no le viste bien el rostro. -Dijo señalando a la rubia.

-Es verdad Neji pero...¿¡A cuantas chicas de cabello rosa conoces!? -Gritó desesperada.

-Ninguna. Pero es probable que si las haya. No muchas obvio pero las debe haber.

-Contestó tranquilo. El grito no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no dijo nada cuando regresó entonces? Si no hizo nada malo me lo hubiera dicho. -Dijo mas calma.

-Es que no la dejaste hablar Ino. -Contestó un ninja que se asomaba al puesto de ramen. Este había escuchado algo de la conversación y no pudo evitar intervenir.

-¿Mmm? Sai ¿Qué...dices?

-Si, recuerda, ella te pidió tiempo para contártelo y tu no se lo diste.

-Dijo el artista muy tranquilo ocupando un asiento en la barra. Esto dejó muy pensativa a la Yamanaka.

-Pues espero que no nos hayamos equivocado con Sakura porque sino...-Ten-Ten no pudo continuar ya que vio como la kunoichi de ojos celestes comenzaba a llorar. -Ino...

-Oh Kami...es verdad...yo...yo no la dejé hablar yo...Sakura...-Susurró esto último y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente. Sai, se sintió mal al verla así. No sabía que hacer, al igual que el resto de los acompañantes.


End file.
